


www.hotgothbabes.com

by midnighthagette



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 18:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighthagette/pseuds/midnighthagette
Summary: For the kink meme prompt "caught my roommate jerking off and then made fun of her until she came" Set in a college/university AU where Harrow and Gideon are roommates, and Gideon gets caught when she thought Harrow would be off studying.
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Comments: 18
Kudos: 87
Collections: TLT Kink Meme





	www.hotgothbabes.com

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to @Elldritch and @darlingofdots for beta reading for me! 
> 
> I saw this kink meme prompt and felt I had to write something for it. It was too good!

It was a Tuesday, which meant Harrow was going to be studying in the library late into the night. 

Gideon had noted down Harrow’s schedule for the first few weeks of the semester so that she knew when she would be in the dorm room alone. 

These times away from Harrow were a great way to relax and relieve stress. And since she knew Harrow would be studying, she knew no one would walk in on her alone time. 

Gideon opened her laptop to  [ www.hotgothbabes.com ](http://www.hotgothbabes.com) and scrolled around until she finally landed on some good facesitting porn, and then she slipped her hand into her pants. 

This was Gideon’s go-to website. It had  _ absolutely nothing _ to do with her goth roommate, whom she hated with a burning passion. Sometimes she stuck her hand down her pants and got off to how much she hated Harrow and her stupid, perfectly shaped lips. 

It was absolutely the hate-hormones that caused her to get off at these points; she refused to believe it could be any kind of attraction. If it were attraction, she would have a lot to unpack later that she just did not have time for. 

Gideon slid her hand down through her pubic hair and past her clit to lubricate her finger before bringing it back up and rubbing herself in circles in time with the hot goth chick rocking back and forth on another woman’s face in her video. 

She continued while fantasizing about a goth chick using her face like that, being able to stick her tongue out and feel the woman on top of her ride her face. Being able to feel the different sensations of her cunt on her tongue, feeling the wetness drip into her mouth, knowing the other woman was getting the pleasure she needed from her. 

The visual along with her imagination was causing her to get even wetter, and she felt like something was about to happen. She slowed down to draw out her orgasm and to watch more of the video, as she had to see how it ended, of course. The plot of this pornography was very important to her. 

The girl on top in the video had turned around and leaned down to tease the other woman’s cunt as she was being eaten out. That visual alone was already amazing, but then she tilted her face down and deeply licked into her, long and slow. 

Just as a small moan escaped Gideon’s throat, the door swung open. She froze for a split second as Harrow shut the door behind her and looked up at her. 

Gideon panic-shut her laptop, but it was too late. Harrow had definitely heard her, along with definitely seeing her with her laptop open and her hand down her pants. Gideon saw several emotions make their way across Harrow’s face, but Harrow shook them off and replaced them with a mischievous grin before Gideon could interpret them. 

Gideon looked down and also realized that she had not taken her hand out of her pants yet, so there was no way she was getting out of whatever terrible thing was about to happen to her. 

“Oh, Griddle,” said Harrow, “letting your hormones control you, are you?”

Griddle was some stupid name Harrow had come up with, Gideon suspected, just to get on her nerves. Harrow was an absolute expert at getting on Gideon’s nerves. 

Gideon was frozen and didn’t know what to do, how to reply, or if she should even move. She was like a deer in the headlights. 

“Oh, so you’re going to stop now just because I came in?”

Gideon finally got her voice back and asked, “Do you really want me to do this in front of you? What is this, some kind of power-trippy fantasy of yours?”

“What,” asked Harrow, “are you too much of a coward to keep going? Because it’s seeming to me like you are. It sounded like you were really enjoying yourself before I walked in, why not keep going?” 

“No really,” asked Gideon. “What are you trying to get out of this?” 

Harrow’s eyes ran over Gideon’s body before she seemed to realize what she was doing, and she cleared her throat. “Maybe I just want to watch you squirm,” she said. 

Gideon couldn’t believe this was really happening, and she also couldn’t believe how much it was turning her on. She started to use the hand in her pants again to rub circles into her clit while Harrow stared at her with those pitch-black eyes. The look in them was overwhelming if she looked at her too long, so she closed her eyes to keep going. 

Gideon should have expected Harrow to say something. The next thing that came out of her mouth was, “You can’t even look at me with your hand on your cunt?” 

Okay, maybe she didn’t expect those exact words to come out of Harrow’s mouth, but they made it even harder for her to finally open her eyes and look at Harrow again as she kept a steady rhythm with her hand. 

“Now, that’s a good girl,” said Harrow. 

Gideon felt something like a heartbeat right between her legs that made her squirm into her own touch when she heard Harrow say those words, she got even wetter. Yeah, thought Gideon, Harrow was definitely getting off on this power trip. 

“I knew even someone like you would be able to follow these instructions,” said Harrow. 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Gideon got the words out a lot slower than she would have liked to. She took her hand out of her pants so that she could gain some composure. 

“I’ve seen your grades,” said Harrow, “I know you’re not the brightest star in the sky.”

“How could you possibly have seen my grades?” Gideon was getting annoyed and waving her clearly wet hand around now, which she noticed Harrow had her eye on. 

Harrow's eyes shifted guiltily to the side, looking away from Gideon for the first time since she'd entered the room . “You leave your laptop logged in,” she said. 

“Harrow, why the fuck were you looking through my laptop? What makes you think that that’s a normal thing a person does?” 

“Well,” Harrow turned away even further, looking like she was thinking through a strategy to escape some kind of trap. “We share a room, doesn’t that mean we share other things, like this very intimate moment we were just having a moment ago?” 

“You’re not getting out of this that easy,” said Gideon, “If I had been rifling through  _ your  _ things it would not have ended well for me and you know it. What do you think gives you the right to rifle through mine?” 

Harrow looked back at her “I didn’t think you had it in you to actually do anything if you found out. I’m not afraid of you.” But while saying this, she glanced away quickly before looking back, as if she was trying to hide something. She looked like she was thinking about how to change the subject again. 

“Well?” asked Harrow “Aren’t you going to get on with it?”

Gideon momentarily put aside her anger to remember how horny she was and put her hand back down her pants and started moving it again. She didn’t expect how sensitive she would be when she felt herself again. This was definitely a result of anger-hormones from the mini-fight. There was no other explanation. 

Harrow’s mouth quirked up and she walked over to her dresser to pull out a set of pajamas. She walked over to her own bed, set them down, and turned to look at Gideon again before taking her shirt off. 

Gideon couldn’t keep in the gasp that came out of her when she saw Harrow’s small, perky tits. 

“Wow,” said Harrow, trying to seem unenthusiastic, but hiding her excitement very well. “You really  _ do _ let your hormones control you, don’t you?” 

“Harrow, ah, my hand is down my pants.” Gideon was having a little bit of a hard time getting this all out. “And you’re  _ changing _ in a way that is very obviously an excuse to show me your tits. I don’t know what you thought was going to happen, and you’re the absolute worst, but you’re still hot.” Oh shit, Gideon did not mean to say that last part out loud. 

All the chatter about the snooping had made her lose the orgasm she was building up, so she was too busy trying to get back to that point to have a filter. Not that she really had much of one in the first place but  _ really? Letting it slip that she thought Harrow was hot? _ She thought she was doing a good job trapping that thought in her subconscious and ignoring it, never to let it out. She was never going to live this whole situation down. 

Harrow walked over to Gideon’s bed and climbed onto the bottom to sit down at the end by Gideon’s feet. She looked flushed, and like she was having a hard time trying to gain her composure. 

“What did you say? Can I hear you say that again?” asked Harrow. 

“No,” Gideon managed to get out, “I’m clearly compromised and don’t know what I’m saying.” 

“If you say it I’ll take off my pants.” 

“You’re hot!” Gideon almost yelled, curse her hormones.

“You’re so enthusiastic,” Harrow mocked, but she did slide out of her pants so that all that was left was a pair of small, black underwear. And then, to Gideon’s greatest silent gratitude, she slipped those down and tossed them to the side as well. 

Harrow sat back down and opened her legs slightly, which was exactly what Gideon needed to finally get herself over the edge. 

Gideon kept her hand going furiously now to ride out her orgasm, shamelessly letting out noises she knew Harrow was not going to let her forget about. 

She had closed her eyes once she reached the peak of it, and when she opened them again, Harrow looked like she was having a hard time keeping it together. Now she looked like  _ she _ was frozen. Gideon looked down to wetness glistening all over the hair in between Harrow’s legs. 

Gideon looked back up to Harrow’s face and said “Well, I’ll take  _ that _ ,” she pointedly looked down at Harrow’s glistening cunt, “as a sign that you enjoyed the show, you’re  _ dripping. _ ” Gideon licked her lips, thinking about all the ridiculous things she would do to get a taste. 

Harrow may not have realized this as she immediately closed her legs. “That could mean anything, discharge is normal.” 

“Harrow,” asked Gideon. “Are you  _ embarrassed _ ? You know, hormones are also normal, they’re nothing to be ashamed of, and how could you not get wet when you see someone as hot as me come?” 

Harrow straightened herself up and ran a hand through her hair like she was trying to think through something. Then she sat up even straighter like an idea had popped into her head to turn this whole situation back to her advantage. 

“Fine,” Harrow said as she made her way up next to Gideon’s head, seemingly trying to pass the “flustered” baton back to Gideon. “Then why don’t you take your clothes off and make yourself useful?” 

Gideon subtly tried to pinch herself to make sure this was really happening. She came to the conclusion that somehow, it was. 

Gideon quickly tugged off her shirt and sports bra before removing her shorts and her boxer-briefs. She saw Harrow’s eyes travel over her body which made her shiver. 

“What do you want me to do?” asked Gideon. 

“Lay down.”

Gideon rested her head on her pillow and Harrow made her way to her head. It looked like she was getting ready to position her legs around Gideon’s head, but first she asked, much more tenderly than Gideon could have ever expected, “Is this okay?” 

Gideon was momentarily caught off-guard by the soft asking of permission, but then she managed to get out a “yes” while nodding, almost as a backup in case the “yes” didn’t make its way out of her mouth. 

Harrow lifted her leg over Gideon’s head so that she was facing the wall behind Gideon and she lowered herself down until Gideon’s tongue made contact. 

At first Harrow didn’t move, so Gideon started licking into her, with her tongue flat against her to get the most surface area. She wanted to make sure Harrow could really feel her pressing her tongue against her cunt very enthusiastically. She moved her tongue up to focus on Harrow’s clit, another slow lick, and then a little bit of a faster pace of almost, but not quite, flickering her tongue against the bud, which made Harrow let out a very pleasing noise. 

Gideon felt victorious and decided to keep going with that motion as long as Harrow made that noise above her. 

Then Harrow started to rock on top of her, so she stuck her tongue out further and kept it still so that Harrow could use it exactly as she needed. This was even better than she could have imagined. 

Gideon felt Harrow try to lean back a little too far and had to move her hands up from resting on Harrow’s thighs to catch her. 

Harrow cleared her throat. She swung her leg over Gideon’s head so that she was just sitting beside her again.

Gideon just shot a confused look her way.

“I was _ actually  _ trying to....” Harrow huffed and didn’t finish her sentence, but swung her leg over Gideon’s head again, this time so she was facing Gideon’s body. “Hold onto my legs,” she said, and she lowered herself down. 

Gideon made sure she had a good grip on her legs before pressing her tongue into Harrow’s cunt again. 

Harrow leaned forward slightly and squeezed her tits. 

_ Oh _ , thought Gideon,  _ so that’s what she was trying to do _ . She briefly thought about asking Harrow why she didn’t just say that, but decided it was a better idea to keep her face in the wonderful place between Harrow’s legs. 

Harrow pinched Gideon’s nipples, causing Gideon to squeak embarrassingly. She heard Harrow trying to stifle a laugh above her. She got more aggressive with her licking strategy in hopes of distracting Harrow from the stupid noise she just made. 

It did make Harrow moan, but those hopes seemed to have been futile as Harrow pinched them again. At least, while Gideon wasn’t able to keep the noise in completely, it was much quieter this time now that she knew what to expect. 

Gideon felt Harrow lean more forward and run her hands over her abs (who wouldn’t, they’re excellent!). 

“Okay, ah, fuck, let go of me,” Harrow said, but it sounded like a struggle for her to get out with Gideon’s tongue in her and all. 

Harrow bent down, which also caused Gideon’s tongue to slide against her in a way that must have been very enjoyable judging from the sound she made. 

And then Gideon felt a hand slowly make its way up the inside of her thigh. It stopped right before it reached her cunt, and then switched sides to slide up the other thigh. 

_ Is she just trying to frustrate me? _ thought Gideon. She decided to try to distract herself from the infuriating thing that was happening to her by focusing on the blessing in her mouth. She licked up and further into Harrow so that she could taste directly where the wetness was coming from and stuck her tongue as far in as she could. 

Harrow shifted on top of her to give Gideon a signal to focus where she really needed it. Gideon took the hint and directed short, fast licks at Harrow’s clit again.

And then, finally, she felt the pressure of Harrow’s fingers on her. She unashamedly moaned into Harrow when she felt the contact, and she wasn’t even doing much yet. 

Harrow rubbed circles into Gideon as Gideon continued to lick Harrow. Gideon experimentally pressed her lips around Harrow and sucked, causing an extremely satisfying sound to come from above her. 

Gideon continued to lick and suck alternately until she heard Harrow go completely quiet. She sucked Harrow’s bud into her mouth one more time as she felt Harrow tremble through an orgasm on top of her. 

Once Harrow’s legs stopped shaking, Gideon licked up into Harrow again; she needed to taste what she had done to her. She put her hands on Harrow’s thighs again as she shook a little more slowly above her with aftershocks. 

Harrow quickly jumped off of Gideon. “Okay! Okay! Griddle, I can’t take it anymore!” 

Gideon felt her face wet with sweat and everything else Harrow had left on her. 

Harrow caught her breath and looked at Gideon “Look,” she said, “I know we’ve already gone past the point of no return, and this whole situation is ridiculous, but before I do what I’m about to do, no one finds out about this, okay?” 

“Who would I even tell?” Gideon asked as she thought about all her other sports scholarship friends that she would definitely  _ want  _ to tell. But, Harrow had asked, and she really needed to know what Harrow was “about to do.” 

Harrow looked pointedly at her, “I know you have more friends than I do, don’t tell them.” 

“I won’t tell anyone.”

“Good, I’ll make you regret it if you do,” and Harrow shifted her way down to that she was laying in between Gideon’s legs. She bowed her head down and _oh_ _fuck,_ thought Gideon, _that feels so good._

She could feel Harrow’s tongue at first licking slowly and lazily at her, taking her time, obviously trying to tease and frustrate her again. 

Gideon brought her hand down to Harrow’s head to lightly push at her, to signal that she needed her to go faster or put more pressure on her or something. 

“Harrow, please, I need more than that,” she managed to get out. 

Harrow only sped up slightly, now very obviously trying to annoy her. 

Gideon lightly brought her thighs in to try to trap Harrow’s face between them, not at all hard, but to try to keep her in place for a desperate attempt at more sensation. This didn’t work too well for what she was going for, but the visual of Harrow’s head stuck between her thighs was one of the hottest things Gideon had ever seen in her entire life. 

Harrow didn’t do anything to push her legs out of the way, and she finally sped up to a pace Gideon could appreciate, so she must not have minded. 

Gideon made sure she wasn’t squeezing too tight and left room for Harrow to breathe or come up if she needed. 

Gideon could feel a second orgasm starting to build up and she moved her hips a bit to get Harrow’s tongue just where she needed it. 

This time the orgasm hit fast and strong and she pushed as far as she could onto Harrow’s tongue to ride it out. 

After she was done, Harrow lifted her head up and she was so disheveled. Gideon wasn’t sure if she had ever seen her look like that before. 

Harrow crawled back up beside Gideon, put her arm around her, and, in some bizarre twist of fate, kissed her. After everything, a kiss should not be that shocking, but Gideon was not expecting it. 

“Tell no one,” Harrow said, and promptly fell asleep. 

Gideon decided to wrap her arms around Harrow and sleep too, figuring they could deal with whatever the fuck just happened when they woke up. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’d also like to credit @anotherghost for snagging the domain name bc they thought it would be funny


End file.
